prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Ai
|kanji = 港 あい|age = 14 - 15yo|born = June 27th|home = Izumihama|gender = Female|hair = Raven (Ai) Light Blue (Jellyfish)|eyes = Light Gray|alter_ego = Cure Jellyfish|power = Water Ice|weapon = Sapphire Baton|theme = Blue|season = Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure|image = Ai_Headshot_OFPC.png|seiyuu = Komogato Yuri}} is a main character in Ocean ♡ Fantasia Pretty Cure. She transforms into the legendary warrior, . History Pre-Series Ai was born in a wealthy family and as a result, has been quite sheltered the majority of her life. She never truly managed to make friends at school and as a result, never learned many social skills. Despite being incredibly lonely, she convinced herself it was for the better and began to devote herself to her studies, in hopes of continuing the family business. Personality Ai is a graceful, kind girl, with a large sense of responsibility. She's believed to be talented in everything, yet she secretly wishes she was skilled in one thing, rather than being unsure of what her future path will bring. She can come off as cold at times, but she really cares about her friends. Appearance Ai has long, wavy raven hair, that she wears down. Around the back, she has a small braid, tied together with a dark blue ribbon. Her eyes are a light gray and she's quite pale. Ai tends to wear more breezy clothes. She wears her love shell mirror around her neck as a pendant. Relationships Family Friends * Shimizu Iruka TBA * Hamasaki Kaoru TBA Cure Jellyfish Cure Jellyfish is Ai's alter ego as a Pretty Cure. Her theme colour is blue and she's based off jellyfish. Appearance As Cure Jellyfish, Ai's hair grows longer and pastel blue, with white streaks in it. Her love shell mirror becomes attached to a ribbon on her chest. Transformation Ocean Song!: Ai opens the Love Shell Mirror, shouting it's name out. She places the Sapphire Fantasia Jewel in, shouting "Sapphire! Ocean Song!". A light blue sparkly dress appears on her, and a makeup brush appears. She brushes it against the jewel and uses it to create a trail of light. As the light closes in, her outfit begins to appear. First, her skirt appears, a light blue and white layered skirt, with a dark blue curtain style layer. At the back was a translucent white trail. Then, her frilly wrist cuffs appear, along with small boot style shoes. Next, a blue top appear, with two strings of powers around her waist, tied together by a white ribbon at the back. Ai then runs through her hair with the brush, causing it to grow past her waist, becoming pastel blue with white streaks. At the back of her hair, a dark blue ribbon appears, with a pastel blue shell shape in the middle. She places her Love Shell Mirror on her chest, as a dark blue ribbon appears around it and she let her brush disappear. She closes her eyes and once she opens them again, they're a lighter shade of grey. Ai jumps up, as the background changes to appear like the ocean. She then introduces herself and poses. Attacks Solo * Sapphire Splash: Jellyfish's first attack. Group Etymology * : Minato means harbour. * : Ai most likely comes from the kanji reading meaning love, affection. * : Jellyfish are mainly free-swimming marine animals with umbrella-shaped bells and trailing tentacleshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jellyfish Songs Solo Duet Trivia * Ai's birthday is June 27th. making her a Cancer. ** Just like Iruka (Pisces) and Kaoru (Scorpio), her zodiac sign is a water sign. References Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Ocean Fantasia Pretty Cure Characters